


Al fin me ames de verdad

by Delitheunicorn



Category: Rebelde Way
Genre: AU, Character Study, Drama, F/M, Gen, OCs - Freeform, Other, Romance, Sequel, Thriller, set years after the ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delitheunicorn/pseuds/Delitheunicorn
Summary: Years go by, and sometimes, it's difficult to keep the same feelings one had at 16 than at 22. Now to mention, life is funny in such a way to place unexpected obstacles around you...But, oh well, nobody said life would be easy! That'd be boring.





	1. No voy a pensar

**Author's Note:**

> So i'm def. not over my OTP, and no, i'm not deleting my RW fics. This fandom is non-existente and I'm determined to give it a fandom in any way I can.
> 
> I had this idea cooking up for a while, and honestly, the more I thought of it, the more I liked it. Seeing adult Pablizza, them trying to make sense of their lives...<3
> 
> Expect for more chapters.

“So then? Is the floor to your liking, or is it too rich and snobby for you?”

She took a long look around her before answering to the blonde’s words, every new image getting ingrained in her mind. The walls were a little naked, and the sofa a little plain; but with a few blankets and pillows they’d place here and there, the room would be a little more to her liking, he imagined. Her and his liking, of course, since he was certain that he’d place the guitar and the music equipment either here or in the spare room. Not to mention the pup’s corner…

But it’s not like they would change the flat, either. Marcos’ suggestion had been way too good, and they had been looking at this for the longest time. Sonia had initially cried, but she had come to understand that it was time for her daughter to leave the nest. They had enough savings, they worked enough in the academy and other previous jobs, and once Pablo and her got the initial idea in their minds, it would never leave them.

 _Besides, we have a baby now to take care of._ Of course, a furry baby with paws and a tail, but a baby all the same.

She finally turned around to face Pablo with a devious smile.

“Well yeah, now that the little lord says it, it’s too snobby. We better find another place.” And she turned towards the basket where Napoleon rested, right at his feet.

“Ooh, look at you, little king! I’ve never seen you happier, even if caged. I better take you out.”

“Eeeeh, careful there, if he starts peeing or drooling on the floor...”

As she squatted near the carrier and began fidgeting with the door, he felt squirming as the dog did. _I can’t be getting jealous of a dog, can I_ _?_

“Then you clean it, I clean it, what, are you too highborn to clean?”

“Oh please, as if you were Cinderella growing up...”

“There! Go on, Napoleon, you’re free.”

The puppy jumped timidly out of the carrier, and slowly sniffed around his surroundings. Marizza and Pablo still weren’t sure how they managed to end with him, but Luján had found it, and soon it had made itself at home in Marizza’s arms. And it just so happened that Marizza’s arms were also Pablo’s favorite place, so he found it in himself to share his home with the sweet dog.

“Well, he’s happy.”

She got up at his voice and rolled her arms over his chest, placing her head softly under his.

“And so are you. Though we still need to furnish it here and there, maybe mom can help...”

“Ooh, you’re taking fashion tips from her now?”

“As if you’re one to talk.”

He planted a small kiss on her forehead as she tugged at his locks.

“I never thought I’d get here, to this place...”

“What, this isn’t the place you wanted?”

“I meant being here with you.”

And she raised her eyes towards him; big brown eyes filled with inquiry, with jest, with defiance, with love. _Her and Martín’s eyes are identical, how come I never noticed it before?_

“Well, it’s what you wanted. If you don’t like that we can go back with mom or Guido and Tomás...”

“I was just teasing you!”

“So was I.”

Ah, there was that devious smile. It wouldn’t be Marizza without her smile.

“Napo, come here! Time to eat!”

“You know where we left the dog food?”

“Yeah, it’s in the big red bag in the kitchen.” She rushed towards the mentioned location as he looked out the window. A calm neighborhood, a flat to decorate as he pleased, a happy dog, hours upon hours to spend quipping with Marizza…

He could get used to this.

The fires burnt softly that night, as the basset hound snored in the corner and they huddled each other over the orange rug, for their bed hadn’t arrived yet. The night was cold, but her tiny legs brought small warmth and comfort to his own flesh. Sweat and love filled the room with scents, alongside the burnt out joss sticks they had lit at dinner.

He rose during the night to get a glass of water, and once he returned back to the rug he planted a kiss on her neck. She just shuddered.

“Pablito, pass me the blanket. It’s getting a little cold.”  
  
“Well, if you want clothes...”  
  
“A blanket, not clothes. I made it clear.”

“It’s getting cold...Napo, come here.”

“No, no, no, don’t wake him up, he’s snoozing. C’me here, let’s get closer...”

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, while she struggled.

She turned to face him, the sleep still prevalent in her eyes. How many nights had they spent like this? It was so much it was practically custom at their house now. It wasn’t such a big stretch, anyway, from the times they slept together, to actually sleeping together…

“I love this house, I love you...”

“Nah, nah, stop with that, Pablito, it’s too early for that nonsense...”

Yet even if she complained, she didn’t move a muscle once Pablo started kissing down her back. Rather, she purred at his touch.

“You want me to stop, tigress?” He said smugly, as he placed his arms over his mate’s hips, sweet and firm and soft at his touch. Marizza had always been tiny, and while she still was, he had to admit he liked the new...shapes that had erupted within her once she reached adulthood.

She moved to confront him, and then planted a kiss on his lips, while her legs wrapped around his chest. It was a short kiss, short and sweet as a sugar cube, but one that lasted in their taste for a while. Their nights were measured by their kisses, their kisses and their sweat in the middle of their love. Time passed slowly once they began living on their own, and well, the couple guessed their timing was as good as of any watch.


	2. Quien te ama

The next week, Mia arrived.

She had called beforehand, warning of her arrival, but the pair was still caught unaware the moment the blonde entered into the flat, bringing with her all that pink aura that was characteristic of her.

“Oh, it’s so wonderful! I never imagined you’d pick such a cute flat!”

Marizza had been the one to open the door, as she was pushing a cushion closer to the wall at the moment the bell rang, and was currently biting her lips as she had to stand the usual nonsense spewing out of her sister’s mouth.

“Oh, sorry for not picking the Ultra Deluxe flat in Paris with five star bathrooms and...”  
  
“Again with your crass jokes.”

Mia just rolled her eyes at her words, but she ignored the comment and went on to sit on the puff cushion.

“Well, I think it’s wonderful. Marquitos chose a good place. And even Napoleon seems happy! Here, puppy, here!” The dog at that moment was waddling at their feet, and it walked curious towards Mia’s place as she called him.

“You look fine, too.” She commented as she pat the dog. “Sonia was worried for days, thinking the worst...”

“Yeah, you gotta admire her optimism.”

“...But daddy and I knew you’d get along just right.” She looked around. “And Pablito?”

“In the bedroom, ordering stuff here and there. Just a few days ago all our stuff arrived.”

“Kinda slow, aren’t they?”

“Well, it was a lot of stuff, I can’t ask for more. Or what, did you want to bring our things? Could’ve been too much work for your nails, or even your dainty nature.”  
  
Of course, they had brought some...private things for them to amuse themselves with. Just a bit of spice to condiment their nights. But if Mia or Sonia ever caught sight of them...Just imagining their reactions got a chuckle out of the redhead.  
  
“Marizza, stop that. We were having a moment, why do you have to ruin it with your jokes?”

“Well, well, okay, you know me by now, I gotta add my own sourness to stuff. You need to lighten up about stuff.”

But just then she realized what an ass her reply had been. If it had been Mia at any other time, perhaps, but in the last months…

“Sorry, that was dumb. I couldn-”

“-It’s alright. You’re right, in a way. I need to keep my mind off stuff.”

Stuff, of course. Was it just stuff, or someone in particular?

“And...him?”

“...Manuel is doing alright.”

“...Ah.”

No, there was something cold in her reply. There was something more, maybe something that she felt too ashamed or terrified to speak of.

“I’m just...I’m having doubts.”

She should’ve seen this coming.

“...”

“What? You’re gonna tell me that I’m wrong, that he’s the love of my life, blah blah blah...”

“No, no, no, don’t put words in my mouth!” She didn’t want to raise her voice but she found herself forced to, if that was the only way Mia would understand. “...You did good.” It hurt to admit the next words, but she knew it was what Mia wanted to hear. “...Manu changed a lot.”  
  
“You finally understand.”

“It’s not about understanding, but, just, realizing. You loved him very deeply.”

“It’s just...I never thought things could get so...bad.”  
  
“We all changed. You know the operation was very...risky. The fact that he lived at all is a miracle. And the doctors told us not all his memory would come back.”

“But I...He did remember me...At one point...We were supposed to be in love...”

 _What we once found exciting at 16, we find dreadful at 22._ It had only been a few years since they had that age, but it felt like an eternity. And looking back...They were too sheltered, too ignorant. Green children attempting to fix something they didn’t know about. Too enamored with fairy tales to ever consider the consequences.

“We changed. Sometimes we don’t love the same person we once thought we did.”

“You didn’t. Pablo didn’t.”

“No, no, we did go through some heavy shit as well. We’re close but we did go through a lot of shit.”

She had to grow, first, and then once Patricia entered into their lives, it was basically asking for them to start a new chapter. Leave some things behind, start anew. Yet It worked, at least for him it did, starting to leave the nightmares Sergio had implanted on him since his youth.

Marizza still struggled here and there. _A tiger doesn’t bode well in a cage._ He had said that one night, when the two were alone chatting about the doctor, and that had stuck. It had made her laugh, at least. And since then, she had turned into the tigress of the pair. Not that she minded, really. She could see the resemblance, at least. And hey, if it was part of the therapy suggested by Patricia, then she didn’t mind. They needed all the help she could give them.

“But at least you fought together...You’re still hot. You still love each other.”  
  
“So hot it burns.”

But, she guessed, in other relationships, the flame of yesterday turned into the burnt embers of today. Nobody remembered that girl Francisco fancied for a day, or how Luján and Marcos preferably settled down better as friends. As for Feli...Feli…

 _Well, she wanted the baby, she wanted it._ That had been her initially, but once she started missing classes, once the desperate calls to Mia’s house began...What had started with hope and love had turned into another element of despair. And once he was almost sent to prison due to being charged of statutory rape, that had been the straw that broke the camel’s back.

 _Maybe she wasn’t ready after all, and we were all stupid to think of it._ But Marizza wanted to not believe in that, she couldn’t commit such a mistake, especially one where she at first believed to be a noble cause. She wouldn’t allow herself to be wrong.

“Well, you can always talk with him...Maybe, maybe go to a counselor or...”  
  
“You know Manuel hates that.”

“I know, I know.” She replied slowly. “Then I don’t see what can you do.”

Suddenly, a voice interrupted the somber mood between the two. _Thankfully._

“Hey Mia!”

At Pablo’s voice, Mia turned and smiled widely at the blonde appearing behind her.  
  
“Pablito, look at your beard! I hardly recognize you!”

As quick as that, Mia’s mood transformed, changing from quiet and doubtful to cheerful and expressive. Pablo engulfed her in his hug, and seemed all her troubles vanished from her mind.

“Ah, you don’t like it? And here Marizza said it flattered me.”

“Yeah, well, you know Marizzita has terrible taste...”

“Ah, so you came over to insult me now? Very nice to put your sister on the dust like that.”

“I’m also your sister yet you frequently put me “in the dust”, too.”

“Ooh, but you know I do that to show my love, my baby, my little sister...” Marizza at that cupped Mia’s chin with her hands, which irritated the blonde.  
  
“Ok, stop that, stop that. It’s annoying when you do that.”

“Why? You said you wanted a loving sister, right?”

–

 

Once Mia left, after having an afternoon filled with jokes, games, and memories, Marizza and Pablo talked once again.

“She actually looks great.”  
  
“Well she always does, Pablo. Don’t act like an idiot. She probable immersed herself in a cream bath of ten gallons and then powdered her face to-”

“I don’t mean it like that.” He paused to cross his arms over his chest. “I heard everything.”

“Well we did talk a lot...”  
  
“About Manuel.”

She paused, disappointed in hearing that. She knew he would hear everything in the tiny house but it didn’t mean that he would pry on to their conversation!  
  
“Oh, so you’re a sneak now?”

“Don’t start with that, but remember we can hear everything in this flat. The walls are made of saltine crackers. I bet if I punch the wall my hand would come out through the other side.” He paused and then sighed. “Manuel is my friend.”

“So is mine.”

“...But what he had with Mia...”  
  
“...What he _had,_ yeah, and now it’s in the dust.”

He approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist, making her sigh in response.

“If only we could get them back together...”  
  
“No, no, that’s kid’s stuff. We’re adults now, and you know neither Mia or Manuel would like it.”

“But we gotta keep our friendship up.”

“We always did. Remember even when we fought, we always laid aside our drama when the band was in danger?”  
  
“The band...I miss the band.”

“I do too, but well, I guess...Life is that way, it leads us to different paths.”  
  
“Well then life can go screw itself.”

They were at the kitchen now, small and warm and cozy, and sat at the stool in the corner.

“Well, come on, things aren’t so bad. The academy is also a good place to be. And you liked your swimming course, remember.”  
  
“Yeah, that wasn’t so bad.” She paused. “But I still want to help Mia. I think she’s lonely.”  
  
“She’s with Luján.”  
  
“But they were never that close, you know. I mean they care, but she’d need Vico or Felicitas close to deal with this. She can’t do this alone.”  
  
“Feli is a lost cause, and Vico is too busy in her year-long roadtrip with Rocco to come over.”

“I know, I know...I just...Things are so different now.”

She was getting moody, and it showed; they couldn’t really intervene in such a personal matter, but their friendship was too valuable to leave aside…

But, strangely enough, Pablo smiled.

“Say...Do you feel like premiering our toys tonight?” He planted a kiss on her neck. “To celebrate they arrived at the house in order...”

 _Aaah_. He seemed to try to change the topic, but on the other hand, that always left her in such a good mood...

“You’re getting creative, Pablito.”

 

–

A few hours later, once they got out the latex and the whips…

She purred as she placed a hand over his back, him too restrained to move. He just moaned at her soft touch.

“Are you getting tired, Pablito? I’m just getting started...”

She placed a kiss on his back, a moment of rest after all the excitement they just had in the last hour. Though admittedly, while it was fun, she guessed it would have to end. It was enough for that night.

“You wanna finish?” She whispered at him, finishing the roleplay for the moment. He nodded, faintly managing to make a moan sounding similar to an “ah-hah”.

She removed the gag and the bonds restraining him, letting him give out a huge sigh. Marizza soon cooed at him and then applied soothing lotion over his joints, her hands making soft massages over the bruised body.

“Did you have fun, Pablito?”

“Yup, you’re a little rough, but that’s the usual way you do things.”

“Hey.” She gave him a slight pinch.

“I’m kidding, girl, I’m kidding!” And he gave her that wide smile of his. She shouldn’t be so rough at this moment, anyway; after-care was essential.

“You okay?”

“Better than ever.”

They had found it a niche hobby at first, perhaps too silly, but the more they read about it, the more toys they looked at, and once they started experiencing with it, they had found It pretty enjoyable. They enjoyed more casual and vanilla stuff, too; but it never hurt from time to time to bring out the toys and let their creativity flow.

“You had a great idea, to celebrate us arriving here without any issue...”

“I just thought it up at the spot. I’m surprised Napo isn’t scared of our noises.”

“Oh he probably hears similar noises when he visits his Josephines and Desireés.” She planted a kiss on his cheek, and then softly hung over his shoulders. “You know, I think I could get used to this. Just the two of us, having fun, living our lives...”

“You know...I was thinking just the same thing last week.”

“So now we have mental synchronization or something. Cute.”

And she drowned his neck in kisses.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brr, maybe it was rather tame as a sex scene, but considering I never really thought the series focused much on the sexual aspect of their relationship (when compared to all the other relationships in the show), I thought it'd be fitting to mention here, as something normal, romantic and casual they do, but not the end-all be-all of their relationship.
> 
> Plus I got this headcanon that they'd really be in the BDSM thing and omg, I can't get it out of my mind.


	3. Vas a salvarte

Next week, Sergio made his move.

They were at the kitchen, after a long day at work, preparing a small dinner of steamed chicken and a chickpea salad, when the phone rang. Marizza, being smaller and more agile than Pablo, ran to pick up the phone.

“Heello?”  
  
_“You there?”_

 _Luján!_ Her best friend in the whole wide world! Her closest sister! She had missed the sound of her voice.  
  
“LUJI! It’s been some time since you called! What, are you jealous of us moving away?”

“ _No, no, Marizza, this is important. Put on the TV. Look at channel four. This would interest you.”_

“Nah, if it’s Sonia doing one of her showbiz I don’t think it’s-”  
  
_“It’s important. For you and Pablo. It’s not even anything of the showbiz, but the news.”_

Luján didn’t say more, which intrigued Marizza. She would’ve asked for more specifics, but sensing the urgency in her sister friend’s voice, she grabbed the remote control, directed it towards the TV, and changed the channel until it landed on number 4, where a very pretty woman with a recognizable face was talking to large microphones.

“ _The lowest among us are no different from the highest if you give them a chance. They will surely return our love by a thousand if we approach them with open arms.”_

“What’s going on?” Pablo entered into the room, curious about the noise, but Marizza just shushed and pointed towards the screen.

“ _ **And with these charming little words, Miss Montero began with her campaign to cover the reparations in the poorer sections of the city, and amidst over subjects,**_ _ **tackled**_ _ **the release of Sergio Bustamante, famous**_ _ **selected**_ _ **-mayor with a large and con-”**_

“WAIT WHAT!?”

It took them a minute to comprehend what they just heard, so Marizza increased the volume on the TV until they felt it could shatter their eardrums.

“ _ **The release of Sergio Bustamante, who, as we all know, was a cele-”**_

“NO! No, no nonono no!” His reaction overtook anything else the news mayor would talk of.

And he was right. _To let that monster free..._ What was this woman thinking!? That news had come out of the sudden, unexpected!

“ _I’ve talked with him. He’s a changed man, I assure you. It may seem strange to hear, but he’s shown me so much ever since I visited him...I think we can try giving him a second chance, a man who’s done much more benefits for this town that far outweigh the negatives...”_

“What the hell is wrong with people!?”

“Easy, they’re corrupts, they’re rich and privileged, they live around the same nest and would ally themselves over aiding the needy. That girl is just another python amidst the snakes.” She spat, barely concealing her anger. She so wished to grab the pretty white throat of that woman and strangle it with that pearl necklace of hers…

She just noticed the phone was still on.

“Luji? You still there?”

“ _You saw it?”_

“This woman, this Montero…? I think I recognize her...”

“ _You don’t recognize her? She’s the hot stuff currently, aiding in orphanages, helping the needy...Marcos and I keep a close eye on her.”_

But Pablo interrupted Luján, alarming Marizza.

“No, no, no, but I’ll kill this woman. She just comes and...Ruins my life bringing Sergio back and tries to free him and paint him in a new light and he’ll come for me and he’ll lie and lie and start...”

Marizza then threw the phone and rushed to his side and laid a firm hand on his shoulder; not to hurt him, but to ground him. She had to be close, she had to be warm with him when he got like that, whenever that brute came up...

“Remember what Patricia told you.”

She placed a hand over his curls and gently cooed him. These moments happened, from time to time, whenever he allowed himself to rant about his father, and the doctor herself had instructed Marizza with what to do in moments like this. He needed to vent out all the rage and fear his father instilled in him, but it would take a long while for him to get rid completely of them.

“...To not listen, to not get invested…I may need to speak with her again.”  
  
“Do so, Pablo...I’m here. I won’t let him get near you. You’re safe here, with me.”

He was trembling under her touch, and then rushed to the window, his view lost in the horizon. At his feet, Napo began barking, calling for his dad’s attention.

“Pablo...” She wasn’t afraid, for he would never hurt her, but he could harm himself due to this. Maybe going back to drinking or…

“Don’t be afraid.”

“...I am.”

“Don’t. I love you...And we’ll deal with them all, your bastard father and his whore and all of his army if need be, but they won’t go back to their usual games, I assure you.”

The basset hound kept drooling at their feet, but Marizza didn’t lose her grip on her lover. And he thanked her for that, gladly.

 

–

 

A few days later, Marcos and Luján came to visit them. The couple would’ve appreciated more the visit of old friends, had it not been for the fact that they brought unsavory news of...the witch.

“Che, it looks nice the flat. Especially all the decorations you’ve put, it complements the blue paint very well.”

"But that’s all thank to your suggestions, Marquitos.” Marizza then hung at his shoulders. “If it weren’t for you we would’ve never gotten the flat in the first place.”  
  
“So you’d think of living with Sonia and Franco forever?”

“No, no, no, I’m not a NEET.” She replied to Luján, miffed. “But it’s kinda hard to find a proper place to be in. And I don’t mean like this super rich snobby place like Mia would like.”

“But you’re doing well here.” Marcos quipped. “Even the dog likes it.”  
  
“Well it’s not too difficult to make dogs happy, Marquitos.” Pablo intervened, sitting on the couch. “You should know better than anyone.”  
  
“I care of horses, not dogs.”  
  
“Same thing. Just bigger dogs.”

Marcos raised a hand to his face as the others snickered, but Luján soon turned the conversation into a sore but needed point.

“So you wanted us to talk about Selina?”

Pablo tensed in his seat, but Marizza kept forward.

“Yeah, we heard the news. She’s got charming little plans, doesn’t she?”

“Why don’t you put on the TV? Almost everyday she manages to talk or give an interview.”

“Put on the TV.”

And once they hit the TV, they found that infamous pale face and blue eyes they had come to loath staring right back at them.

A few minutes of silence passed between them while the woman chatted on with a news anchor.

“ _My father always found it necessary for all of us to do something useful with our lives. Granted, it is very good advice, but sometimes it’s easy to forget that not everyone has the same opportunities as you do to succeed in life. But, I cannot fault him, we all try our best to protect our families...”_

Marizza finally broke the ice.

“So there she is...Sergio’s new cat.”

Marcos and Luján nodded at her, grimly.

“The Cat of Roses, they call her. She’s very popular with the locals.”

“I think you guys know a little bit more of her than we do. What does she do?”

“She comes from a very old, very wealthy family. She’s a district attorney. She also likes to care for the poorer sections of the city and has campaigned for reformations at the prison system. She donates frequently to orphanages and charities.”  
  
“But she never ran for candidate.” Marizza interrupted then Marcos’ monologue, which slightly annoyed him, but he continued never the less.  
  
“No, but she’s outspoken with the media, and probably had a cousin who once tried to run for mayor...Something like that.”

After that, the four stood in silence for a long while, assimilating all the information just given. Marizza looked at Pablo, who sighed and walked towards the window.

“Pretty, well-spoken, aids in orphanages, from a rich family...What did she ever see in my father?”

They were quiet for a while, until Luján ventured.

“Stockholm Syndrome?”

And Pablo had to laugh at that, even if he didn’t feel like laughing.

“Really, in prison?”

“He’s probably gonna be freed now, all thanks to his mooks and his little queen.”

“Yeah, Marquitos, we know.”

“If he found happiness with her...” Marizza paused. “Poor woman tho.”

“I don’t think she’s unhappy. She has the same eyes as him...She probably found her Prince Charming in him.”

“Prince Charming, more like Beauty and the Beast.”

“Bitchy and the Beast, more like.”

“We need to be careful though.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I think she might visit us one day, to try to make amends, or at least gain an ally. If she's talked to Sergio...”  
  
“Well we boot her off, Napo doesn’t like cats like her, and neither do I.”  
  
“Careful, careful, she’s too clever to be threatened. Notice how she always has those eyes and that smile.”

“Yeah, Marizza, if I was you I’d be careful.”

“You guys shouldn’t worry. She’s just a smarter, older Sol. I eat people like her for breakfast.”

Yet, this cat seemed to be harder to swallow.


	4. Frágil Muñequita

 

The next week, Selina bared her claws.

They knew, they knew. They had anticipated her appearance, ever since Marcos and Luján spilled the beans about her, but that doesn’t they still didn’t dread the moment they knocked on the door.

And they knocked, again, rather harshly this time. Marizza nodded at Pablo and went forward, without hesitation.

She opened to be greeted by a very large man in a dark suit.

“Wow, I didn’t know the gorillas were allowed to roam out of the zoo.”

The man was unimpressed with her jokes, though.

“Is Pablo Bustamante here?”

“No, no, nonono no! Here lives Carla Laconchi and her baby, no Pablos here!”

“I was given this direction. I’m very sure he lives here. If you’re lying and holding him back...”

He slammed his fist on the door, with enough force that Pablo was sure he just broke the door in half.

“Wait, wait! No need to break down the house!” He paused and placed himself between the door and the man. “I’m Pablo Bustamante. If you commit more damage to my house, I may have to charge the police upon you.”  
  
“Bustamante? You live here? Miss Montero wants to see you.”

“Oh, the Cat of Roses? And why is she interested in speaking with him?” Marizza crossed her arms; anyone else in her place would’ve shuddered at the glance the giant sent her, but Marizza acted as if she was dealing with a bratty child.

“I don’t know. I’m just sent here by Miss Selina Montero at her direct orders. Never told me why. She’d be interested in talking with you.”

“Well we don’t want to talk to your mistress.”

“Listen, lady, I’m talking to him, not you. She wants to see the boy.”

“I’m a man, not a boy.”  
  
“Whatever, she wants to talk to you. I’m not leaving until you give me an answer.”

“THE ANSWER IS-”

“Wait, wait!” He placed an arm before Marizza slammed fully the door, leaving the woman and the messenger with both an arched eyebrow on their foreheads.

“...Let’s think of it.” He turned to the man. “Wait a moment.”  
  
“Alright, but I can’t be here all day.”  
  
They closed the door on the envoy, and then Marizza turned towards him. He knew her reaction the moment those intense eyes were laid on him.  
“Are you crazy!? What do you get out of talking with that spider?”

“Listen, I don’t want this either, but I think she won’t stop until I-”  
  
“But don’t you see this is a trap made by your dad!? He’s baiting you right there with that woman! If you go with her you’ll be caught in his web right there!”

“That won’t happen, I assure you. I know what he’s doing with this. Besides we already knew she would contact me eventually, so what’s the surprise here?”

“Well then don’t go! She’ll take you away as soon as-”

“And do you think she’ll stop if I say no!? You know my old man, he won’t give up until I’m brought in chains to his feet.” He passed a hand over his eyes and then laid them over hers. “We all know how caring and patient she is, or at least she wants to be seen that way. Perhaps if I follow her lead, I might know what does she want, what does _he_ want. Probably she won’t even kill me if I follow her orders.”

“Sergio will always want the same thing. He wants you, and you stupidly give yourself to him.” Marizza then raised her hands to rest over Pablo’s cheeks. “Please, don’t go.”

“...She knows where I live. It’s too late for me to hide.”

_That goon has probably been spying on us for who knows how long._

Marizza wasn’t completely satisfied, though.

“I’m coming with you.”  
  
“No, no, it’d be better if...”

“No, I can’t leave you with that smirking bitch alone!”  
  
“Are you jealous?”  
  
“I’m not jealous.” She stated that firmly. “I just don’t want your father or his lackeys near you, she’ll start eating your brain the moment you look away.”

“She won’t do that.”

“And how do you know? Just cause she hasn’t bared a knife out yet doesn’t mean she won’t.”

“Boy you’re really getting creative with these supposed situations. You could write a novel with Rocco about this.”  
  
“I’m not in the mood for joking. Pablo...At least let me come with you...I’ll stay behind. You can speak with the vixen all you want but I need to see where things go, like what would happen if one of those gorillas grabs you and flings you into a black car, never to be seen again?”

“You won’t give up, will you?”

He smiled, trying to assure her, but Pablo couldn’t stop noticing how much she trembled under his palm.

“Never.”

“I guess that’s why I love you.”

He kissed her forehead, placing his hand over her auburn locks, cooling the fire pumping through her veins.

So they turned back to the door, and addressed the big man.

“Yeah, tell her I’m all hers. That I’d be glad to meet her somewhere, at a coffee, wherever she likes, and chat whatever she wants to chat.”

The man barely responded at that, only slightly nodding at his words.

“Alright. I’ll come another day telling you the place and the date. Day, hour. Goodbye.”

“At least he has manners.” His beloved whispered as the man rushed towards the stairs of the apartment.

“Well, you’ve got a date with destiny.”

“Date with death, more like.”

So, they did as told, and in the following days the two got ready for the date with Miss Kitty. They found the appropriate outfits, thought of the appropriate subjects to speak of, and sooner rather than later the goon approached them and told them the location of the date.

Once the day came and they arrived at the chosen spot, Marizza hid behind a tree as Pablo adjusted his tie.

“So she’ll come any moment now.”

“Yeah, we’ll see her by the café. If she looks like a stuck-up bitch frozen in ice, that’s her alright.”

“And remember, don’t get out of this spot.”

“Oh, don’t talk to me like I’m stupid, Pablo.”

“Marizza...”

“...Be careful. I don’t like that woman.”

“I’ll deal with a cat, the tiger I’m leaving here.”

She didn’t smile at his joke, but before turning over and hiding she planted a big kiss on his mouth and worded “good luck” to his breath. Pablo felt a bit dizzy as he left the hiding spot and walked towards his destination. It was cheesy, but he felt at least with Marizza’s kiss, no harm would come to him.

 

And amidst the crowd of curious onlookers, there she stood, pale, tall, in a large black suit and dress, a pearl necklace dangling from her neck, and with chocolate brown hair falling down her shoulders. To her side, two goons stood still, awaiting him, probably.

And, quick as she was, she noticed him too.

“Oh! Hello!”

“Hello.”

“You’re Pablo, right?” She chuckled before continuing. “Of course you must, what a stupid question. Please forgive me, I’ve been so busy lately, my mind might have wondered off...”

“No no, it’s alright, you don’t need to apologize.”

“Well, it’s nice to finally meet you.”

She planted a kiss over his cheek, soft pink lips, akin to a peach. He looked back at those soft blue eyes of her, and wondered if Sergio had initially found her attractive due to the similarities to his own eyes.

“...You’re very handsome, Pablo. You certainly have your father’s eyes.”

_...She’s quick, too quick. She didn’t waste time in mentioning him._

“Thank you _..._ People have told me that.”

“Well, let’s take something, shall we? I’d rather we talk while sipping a bit of tea or a coffee. What do you prefer?”  
  
“Anything is okay.”

So she led him towards the café, her arm softly tugging his own. He wished with all his might to shrug off that unwanted hand, but he had to play the gentleman with her for now. _Marizza at least will understand._

“Here, at this spot is chilly enough. Then again, Buenos Aires is wonderful at this time of the year.”

“Yeah...You’re not from around here, are you? You have a strong accent.”

Her accent had a slight Argentinian feel, but not enough to really feel genuine “Argentinian”. It wasn’t even from Buenos Aires, nor from Santiago. But then, she had been born in Argentina, right?

“Oh, I am, it’s just that I travel a lot, and well, I just happen to catch any accent of any place I’m found. And that’s for the better, honestly, people can be _so mean_ when they notice you don’t speak the same as them...”

He recalled Manuel and Francisco, and how often they mocked them for their accents, even he himself initially, so there was a certainty in her words. Yet…

A waiter came at that moment to take their order.

“Good day, what’ll you have?”  
  
“Oh, a mint tea for me, and you, Pablo?”  
  
“Uuuh...A coffee. Simple.”

“Sometimes, keeping things simple is the best. Coffee or tea is much preferable to drinking sodas. You’ll avoid getting cavities or a big belly.” She commented as the waiter left them with the orders.

“I suppose so.”

She sat down, placing her arms to the side, and seemed overly content with herself.

“The weather is really nice at this time of the year.”

 _Is she acting dumb? She’s already said the same thing twice._ And supposedly this was Sergio’s big, true love? The man who hated failure and slow-mindedness?

“So you wanted to talk with me.”  
  
“Why, yes. I heard a lot about you.” She stirred in her seat. “You’ve built yourself quite a reputation, haven’t you? The famous rockstar, member of that little band...I will admit, I used to love listening to your songs a few years ago...”  
  
“Ah...Really? Well, thanks...”  
  
Erreway had been gone, but their popularity had turned into nostalgic fondness for the people who remembered them. Pablo supposed it was better to be remembered than being dragged out to eventually turn into mediocrity, but then again…

“Between my friends and I we were quite the fangirls. We danced along to _Tiempo_ and _Sweet Baby._ And the day we managed to see you upon the Grand Rex, it was like a dream come true.”  
  
“You were on the Grand Rex!?”

“Of course! You were the most popular band in Argentina at the time, you don’t think a hoard of young, excited girls wouldn’t flock to your big premiere, would you?”

“Yeah, those were fun times...Admittedly when we started out it was a little difficult, since we had big differences on where we wanted to take the band, but...”  
  
“It all worked out in the end.” She smiled. “You have such a sweet voice, and I wouldn’t be surprised if you wrote the lyrics.”  
  
“...Actually, I didn’t, another bandmate wrote them initially, but then I got inspired, and added my own input-”  
  
“-I might have known, those lyrics were so inspiring and thoughtful.”  
  
_So maybe she_ _isn’_ _t such a bad woman._ So far, Selina was being pretty amiable.

“Yes, it’s sweet nostalgia. Sometimes I sorta wish I could go back in time to when I first discovered you. It was so simple and magical back then, there was a newness to things.” She paused, and seemed oddly melancholic then. “And then it ended. It seems like another person’s life, just shadows, something I stole from another person, not really mine anymore.”

Pablo was unsure at what was happening at the moment, but she seemed to really mean those words. He surprised himself when he felt genuine concern at her lowered head and soft voice.

“Are you alright?”  
  
“Oh, it’s nothing. I just get those dumb sad thoughts at times...” She shook her head and once again that large smile appeared on her face, which alarmed Pablo. But he had to continue, if he stood silent she could take it wrongly.  
  
“So then what happened?”

“Oh, well, you know, life goes on. Cristina, my best friend, eventually married and settled in the countryside. Now she tends to dogs and rabbits. My sister Jimena moved to the USA and married a wealthy Canadian businessman. As for my brother and I, we fought until we could win the race of district attorney and the “who wins daddy’s affection the best” contest.”

She laughed, though Pablo took his time in responding to her. And, he guessed it was funny in a way. _At least she’s friendly._

“Wow, sounds like quite a life story.”

“Oh, life is funny in that way. The idea is for us to take the good parts of life and not let the negative get to us.”

 _Why does she speak like she’s out of a self-help magazine?_ Diet tips, life advice, funny stories...Perhaps she’d do better as an editor in a magazine than reforming the prison system.

Speaking of prison system, the goons circled the café around like a pair of vultures expecting their dinner. Pablo didn’t mind them, but then he remembered how one of them almost blew his front door to pieces.

“And your bodyguards...”  
  
“Oh! They’re here mostly to protect me. You know, a young pretty woman going around the streets, it isn’t safe...But I know about the incident with the door. I’m sorry, that was so rude. You send men expecting them to be professionals yet it feels like you send Frankenstein to do the job. So unorthodox.”

“Well, no problem, if they broke the door I’d simply fine you, then.”

She erupted a long chuckle then, so long he swore she would have a fit. But, soon enough, she composed herself just as the waiter brought them their drinks.

“And your father...Your father...”

 _Ah._ He wondered when she would touch the horrid subject. Took her long enough...

“Yes...” _Don’t invest, don’t invest...Say what you can but don’t get fully invested…_ “You’ve talked with my father.”

“I’ve spoken a lot with him, Pablo. He’s told me so much.” She paused, and her brow saddened at that.

“Pablo, I know it’s difficult for you-"

“No, you don’t.” He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at her. “Who knows what he has told you over what I could tell you?” _This stranger comes over into my life all of a sudden and god knows what lies Sergio has told her. I need to be cautious._

“I’m sorry, this was probably too sudden, but I don’t want you to believe I’m here sent as an envoy. I think maybe you’ve heard too many stories and false ideas, and you’ve let bitterness and insecurity cloud your judgement of your father-”

“My father hates any type of psychology. What did he say when you started this poetry in front of him?”

“Pablo, please, I don’t want you to think badly of me. Your father...Is a difficult man, I know, but I have managed to get to him in a way no other has.”

_I can tell. Long legs and tight clothes make Sergio Bustamante weak._

“And we bonded, and came to know each other...He’s so intelligent, and well-spoken, and even funny...I deeply appreciate him.”

So then, if he could take her words as true...Then she _was_ deeply in love. Tragic.

“I thought you had a paramour?”

The question caught him off-guard.  
  
“A what?”  
  
“A lover.”  
  
“Oh, no, no, not really. I mean, I’ve dated a couple of girls, but nothing serious...”

Whatever this woman wanted, he would _never_ allow her near Marizza. The moment she placed a finger on the redhead’s hair, the bitch was dead; damn the press and whatever his father would say about it.

Of course, it wasn’t like Marizza was an innocent little bird, either. If the cat on boots decided to make a move on her, Selina would find herself skinned and shorn before she could even understand what had happened to her.

But, now that he thought of it, it was safe to assume she probably knew of Marizza’s existence. That big goon of hers probably mouthed the secret to his mistress the moment he left the building.

_Either way better safe than sorry._

But the look she gave him was of sorrow.  
  
“Oh...I was sure you had a close bond with one. Pity, I would’ve loved to meet her. Perhaps we could’ve exchanged secrets about how to properly conquer Bustamante men.”

 _Eugh._ The thought was vomit-inducing.

“No, no...Either way I’m sure you can chat a lot about how you seduced my old man.”

“Hehehe, his son is sure quite the sassmouth, isn’t he?”

“Well, you shouldn’t think the sons are exact copies of their parents.”

She simply shrugged at that.

“My son will be raised the best, given the rightful education in every matter possible. I will teach him, and surely his father will as well.”  
  
“...Your son…?”

“Selina Bustamante has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?”

“...What?”  
  
“Of course, nothing is yet certain, since Sergio is still imprisoned, but we’re talking, for now. With the judges and the SPF, we’re talking about maybe allowing a parole, considering his rapid and notable change in behavior...Not only with leaving him free, but maybe him and I starting life together, and him restart most of his life from scratch, with some aid here and there from my family and friends...Marriage, and a little child...You wouldn’t be the baby anymore.”

She kept blabbing on, but the news had shocked him enough to pause him from continuing to listen. A wedding? _A CHILD!?_ No, no, this, this had to be a ruse...Sergio wouldn’t be so reckless with such a decision.

A child...What would he get with a child? Another heir? But all of his sons were busy on their own, and Pablo had pretty much rejected him ever since they split up. What would he gain at his age with another child? With this woman in particular?

“I expect soon to be blessed with my own little surprise. Do you imagine, a little Bustamante squirming inside of me? A litter basket full of blue-eyed kittens...”

She probably just then noticed his mute reaction.

“You don’t seem happy.”

And he came up with his answer out of the air.

“I have difficulty sometimes openly expressing emotions.”

“Ah, that’s called Blunted Effect, I understand, I also go through that. Still, I think you must be happy about it.” She looked around, and noticed a goon approaching. “Ah, Dany, what’s wrong?”

“You have the 6 p.m. discussion with the dean coming up.”  
  
“Oh! Right! Well then, pay to the waiter. Pablo-” She turned to the young man. “Let’s go for a walk while my boys pay, alright? We can digest a little bit and tell us our last things before I leave.”

_Is Marizza watching all of this? Her ass must be sore by now._

“Sure, let’s go over there.” He pointed towards where Marizza was hiding, hoping so that she can get a closer outlook to the scene occurring before her. Selina didn’t notice the trap, so she merely smiled and followed him.

“So how old are you?” He asked once they left the cafe and walked towards the park.

“It’s rude to ask that to a woman, but since you’re so charming and gallant, I’ll answer.” She smirked. “27.”

 _Just a few years older than us._ Yeah, the age added up, presumably she was starting college when they hit big with the band, and he presumed she would still find pop music fun.

 _Old enough to be fertile...If what she says of the baby is true._ No, the problem wasn’t her, _if_ there was a child. The problem, like always, came from his father. Too old, and the seed is weak, a child is born sick, and might possibly pass away on his first days. Not a good outcome for Sergio Bustamante.

“Admittedly, maybe I’m a spinster for you, but I think I still have some of my old charm.”

“You’re very beautiful.” Well, she did take good care of herself, he could admit that.

“You’re so gracious, Pablo, and looking at you, it is like looking at Adonis himself. You have much of your father in you, but youth fortunes you, and I believe, in a way, you’re much more comely than he could ever...With those locks, and those eyes...”

He yelped internally as he felt her pressing against him, her lips dangerously close to his own. But as God would do...

“HELLO, MY LOVE!”

 _Nonononononon damnit!_ He mentally screamed as the redhead appeared at his side, plucking him away from Selina. Marizza looked furious, while Selina just curious. The last thing he wanted was for the two women to meet, and yet here they were.

“Excuse me, who are you?”

“It happens that I’m this man’s girlfriend, I hope the High Queen doesn’t have a problem with that.”

“Oh, no, not at all. That’s wonderful! Don’t think badly of me, if a man is taken, then I respect my boundaries.” She chuckled. “Either way, I’m taken as well.”

“Yeah, yeah, very cute.”

“You do make a cute couple though. You look very good together.”

“T-thank you...”

She then directed properly her attention towards Marizza, and gasped at her.

“Oh, oh no...You...You’re Marizza!”

“Yes, I am. And?”

She quickly freed her arm from Pablo’s and took hold of Marizza’s hands.

“I _loved_ you back in the days of Erreway! You were always my favorite member. The girls and I, we’d dance around to your songs and play up _Bonita de más_. We all had our own favorites.”

“...Ah?”  
  
“Yeah, Selina just told me a few minutes ago, how apparently she was a huge fangirl back in the day.”

“Ah, really? Well, I guess I’m flattered.”

“No, and to see that, the two of you played in the band, and now you’re together...Goodness is that romantic.” She swooned, but the redhead simply raised an eyebrow at her.

But they couldn’t say more as the bodyguard came back and motioned to the left, where presumably the car was. Selina gasped at that.

“Right, I must get going. Well, then, I must admit this was a great visit. Meeting the two of you...Like a dream come true.”

She then placed a kiss on Marizza’s cheek and another on Pablo’s, pausing for a moment after kissing him.

“Well, Pablo, you know how to call me. I think we should be in contact.” She placed her hands again over his arms. “I want us to be friends, good friends.”

“Just you and him, right?”

“Well, you too, Marizza, if you wish.” She then strutted out, and waved a final goodbye. “Kudos!”

And she left amidst the colors of the street, not realizing the fruit of confession she left behind at the feet of the rebels.


	5. Nuestro sol se encendió

She was fuming, he could tell.

Yet Pablo was not sure if she was angry at him, or at Selina. Still, he decided to not beat around the bush any longer.

“She knows of you.”  
  
“Of course she does. The cat and the goons, they’re all your dad’s lackeys. I bet the whole apartment that he told all of our story to them to put them to speed.”

And he was glad to note that she hadn’t, in any moment, doubted of him. A far cry from the old Marizza who would’ve suspected of him snitching up.

“I didn’t tell her anything.”

“You think I thought that? That big fat gorilla is the obvious snitch here. I’m sure she’s been keeping an eye on us for the longest time, too.”

“...But she acted like she didn’t have a clue.”

She then turned and made a hasty reaction.  
  
“Of course, Pablito, that’s her act! She hopes that she’ll be on your nice side if she is all sweet and braindead...Like she basically ate the press with that act. “ _Santa Selina”,_ that’s how she got all the orphanages and your daddy in her pocket without even making a tear on her teal dress.”

“...She flirted with me, but at the same time was declaring herself to my dad...Like, she plays like she loves him, but she also...”

 _No, wait, Pablo, this was too much, how could you tell her about how Selina at one moment almost plunged her lips onto_ _yours_ _?_  
  
“Yeah, I saw it.”  
  
“...Marizza..."

“It’s not your fault, she’s playing with you again with that. She wants to confuse you. That’s a tactic as old as the hills. She’s not so smart once you properly know her.”

“...I still don’t want her near you.”  
  
“Oh, and you’re the gallant knight ready to save me from the wicked witch? Not that I don’t like your gallantry, Pablito, but I think I can defend myself.”

 _But Marizza acts, Selina thinks. If Marizza isn’t careful, Selina could easily send her gorillas to get rid of her._ After all, he thought gloomily, it was him who mattered in this; not Marizza.

“She is a cat. She looks like a cat...”

“...And we’re her dinner.” The woman seemed at times to stare at times like a fatman would stalk at a feast.

And if they weren’t careful…

“So she’s determined to get Sergio free.” They commented later on that night, nude under the covers.

“She won’t stop...But I guess she’ll leave us alone if we let her do as she pleases.”  
  
“You’re really naive if you think Sergio won’t come back after us.”

And to confront his father again...He wasn’t if he was ready for it, yet. So many years had already passed, but it still stung like the last day he saw him.

“Pablo...Don’t be afraid, I’m with you.”

“Did I ever doubt it?”

“Well...Once.”

No, but that was a bad time, when they were still young and stupid and mistrusted often each other. Now, after years of growth...

“Don’t talk about that, let’s forget that.” And they kissed, softly at first, then a little more passionate. He had come to love her shape in the nude.

“It’s kinda funny how she’s apparently a fan of Erreway tho.”

“I think she made that up to get on your good graces. I’m pretty sure Sergio snitched about that, too. Must have his puppet informed on all matters.”

“You think so? She recognized some of our songs, and some things she said...” He couldn’t get her sad face out of his mind. “...She might not lie so much...”

“Pablo...You shouldn’t trust her just because she’s pretty.”

“...Ah, miss Andrade is jealous, I see.”

“Oh? And Mr. Bustamante doesn’t get jealous? … Man we really need to change your surname.”

“No need, I just drop it and keep Mom’s, and then I...Or, you know, I could just keep your surnames, if we get married...”

“Pablo Andrade Rey...Not sure about Sonia’s but the first part rolls off the tongue.”

“So, then, you’re on board with that?”

They had never properly asked that question, since they didn’t feel it was such an important matter. They had other things in mind, and the way they lived was comfy without needing to pass through papers or cake or any other dumb luxury.

But on the other hand...It wasn’t bad, either. Yet...

“...Maybe.” She planted a kiss. “You know I love you either way, Pablito.”

 

They woke up later that night to a warm, wet sensation on the bed. Pablo assumed maybe the water had spilled, or Napo had an accident, but then he opened his eyes and looked around him...

He found her naked amidst a pool of blood in the bed, her legs leaking and her arms shivering. He bolted up straight and rushed to her side.

“Oh, god, Marizza! You okay?”  
  
“I’m bleeding, Pablo, I’m not okay. Help me clean.”

Weird, it’s not like Marizza hadn’t bled before, but never this...Much. Pablo was concerned if she wasn’t hurt in any other way, something grievous...

“Wow, this time it came heavier than usual.”

They undid the stained sheets and observed how deep the blood had poured deep into the mattress. That’d be a bitch to clean, but if they could only turn it around...  
  
“It… It wasn’t supposed to come!”

“What do you mean?”  
  
“I had it two weeks ago. It can’t come so early! Unless my hormones are going crazy...”

His mind drifted back to his father’s mistress, and he wondered naively if perhaps she had something to do with it. But no, that was crazy talk, wasn’t it? It’s not like she was a witch that could influence her body…

But, then again...

 

–

 

“Pablo...I’m pregnant.”  
  
She surprised him with that one night, leaving him dumbfounded. It was 2 am, very hot, and she had thrown that to his face.

He paused, not understanding at first her words.

“...What?”

“...I tested myself. I’ve missed out for two weeks, and I had to buy those tests at the pharmacy...It’s positive.”

He felt his mouth dry. It was so hot in the flat...He needed water...Pregnant...Marizza...

“-A-Are you sure?”  
  
“Why would I make something so stupid up!?”  
  
“Wait, wait, hold on, it’s not stup-”

“Don’t start with that positive bullshit...What are we going to do!? I wasn’t planning of this at all...”

He was trembling, he didn’t realize but he was trembling; it took the best out of him, and he fell down to the floor, his strength crumbling beneath him.

“Pablo!”

He heard her footsteps rushing to his side.

“Pablo, Pablo, stay with me, don’t act stupid now! Wake up, I should be the one fainting, not you.”  
  
“I-I’m not fainting, it’s just...A child...”  
  
“Yes, our spawn, our heir, our baby. You happy?”

“A child...”

He remembered a month ago how hard she had bled that confusing night, and wondered, for a minute, if it was possible that it was a pregnancy and not something like a…

_No, dear god, no._

She was holding him in his arms then, shielding him from the shock and the cold. He was still lost in thought, in her arms. And then he released a sob from within her arms. It was still quiet and cold, as any 3 am night would be, but the moment she had revealed the truth to him, it felt like time had stopped.

“This, this is wonderful.”

“Now, don’t cry now! This isn’t a moment to cry.”

But he was crying, and he couldn’t stop. He feared what would happen now, what did this mean, and the image of a little boy crawling up her lap...

“You’re not...you’re not happy?”

“...I don’t want to end up like Felicitas, that’s all.”

Whatever happened to romance and pregnancy? It was cursed, no matter where they looked at it. Mia was bored, Felicitas depressed, and now this. It seemed only Selina was joyous at…

Wait.

“ _I expect soon to be blessed with my own little surprise. Do you imagine, a little Bustamante squirming inside_ _of_ _me? A litter basket full of blue-eyed kittens...”_

She _was_ behind all of this.

He sobered up at that and turned to look at her.

“Whatever happens, this mustn’t come out of the house.”  
  
“Oh yeah, like people won’t ask questions once I start going out with 20 pounds more on. Easily the worst kept secret in the world.”  
  
“I’m not talking about that...Selina will find a way to know about this. She mustn’t.” He trembled again. “She’ll find you, and maybe, maybe…”

“Ssh, don’t worry, don’t worry, whatever happens, baby or not. We’ll fight this together, okay? We’re adults, we’re both working, this isn’t near as bad as Feli had it...”

“...At least I still have you.”

And they held on as long as the night.


	6. Ser un pájaro con alas

 

The next morning, they woke up and walked towards the dining table. Neither of them were too hungry to eat. A million thoughts flew past their heads, clouding their mind and closing their hunger.

“I don’t want a child. Not yet, not still.” She paused. “We should’ve planned this.”

“But are you certain?”  
  
“The test can’t be wrong, the paper said it. Blue water, you’re hit. Pink water, you’re safe. Purple...Dunno.”

“And what did you get?”

“It’s still in the bathroom, if you wanna check it out.”

And effectively, as he entered into the room, a small cup with a blue liquid stood out amidst the paleness of the sink.

But they shouldn’t rely on these homemade tests, everybody knew they were as phony as they came...

“...Maybe we should go to a doctor.”

“No, no, no, we don’t need a doctor! He’ll tell us what we already know and then my mom will find out and she’ll freak out so much she might die at that moment.”

“Okay, okay, stop, stop, don’t get to talk like that. She doesn’t have to find out.”

“Ah! Oh, okay, tell me, how are you planning to keep secret a pregnancy? You’ll take out your sword and with a magic spell you’ll keep my belly flat, He-Man?”

“I could do without the sarcasm, tigress. I’m just saying that your mom doesn’t need to find out, unless you want to tell her.” He paused. “The doctor will only do as we tell him.”

“...He can guard secrets...Yeah, you’re right, maybe we should see him, over trusting a bottle...”

“And well, maybe, who knows, maybe this kid will be a good thing.”

“No, no, you can’t think like that, Pablo...”  
  
“But why not? We’re working, we have a good salary. Wouldn’t you want to see our child, Marizza?”

But there was something underneath his words that pointed to something else, something much more somber...Could there be enough money to maintain and care of a baby? The rent was already a little high, and to add the visits to the doctor, medicine, and everything else...  
  
“I don’t want to end up like Feli, I said it. With you going away, the family disowning me, going insane and depressed and getting addicted to pills...I don’t want that.”

“...Nobody wants that kind of life.” He paused to lick his lips. “We were just too stupid and naive back then to fully understand.”

And she hated, she hated to admit that perhaps, all her rebelling that she did in her youth was just simply a brat complaining about minor issues.

“I still think we should talk about this to someone, regardless of what we do.”

“...It’s not allowed here.”

And she just had to bring up the touchy subject. Well, it would eventually come up, sooner or later.

“...There are other options if you don’t want it...Though Luján would not like hearing about it.”

“Luján has grown up, Pablo. She needs to understand this is a different world, a different case.”

“Funny you say that.”

 _Well, probably, I’ve also grown up. I can’t see every woman who aborts as a disgusting, sinful slut._ If a woman kept a baby despite having problems, she’d be deemed irresponsible and throwing her life away. If she aborted it or left it in adoption, she’d be seen as selfish or cruel.

 _It’s not easy. I wonder if men ever realize how lucky they have it._ She could’ve said that out loud, but she wasn’t in the mood to get into a fight with Pablo.

“So we talk about this to someone...Who?”

“Franco...My mom...Manuel is also understanding. Even Marcos.”  
  
“Funny, almost none of the women.”

“It’s not some sexism thing, but you know how Mia reacted when Feli told her. Do you want the same thing? You don’t seem in the mood for it.”

She was only in the mood for some alcohol, but then she reminded herself that she was pregnant. _Damn, no fun allowed for nine months._ Marizza will effectively have to be under chain if she was thinking of delivering this baby safe and sound.

That is...If.

What she really needed at this moment was a shower, and probably twenty hours of sleep, too. To think it over, to speak again...But... _Their child..._

And in that moment, a knock at the door broke their chat.

“Who is it?” They rose, wary. A thin voice was heard through the door.  
_  
“Pablo? Pablo? It’s me, Mia, I need your help.”_

“Is that Mia? She sounds weird...”

Well, it did sound a little like her, even if she sounded more like she was under the cold.

“Mia?”

“ _Yes, please, open, Pablo, I’m in big trouble.”_

Marizza looked at him oddly. What could she be talking about?

Regardless, they approached the door and opened it, hoping to get no more bad news.

What he didn’t expect was for that fist to land on his face.

He saw stars at the same time that Marizza cried, and a large blue figure entered into their flat. Pablo, struggling, held on to his foot, but that only made him get a kick to the face in response.

Above him, he heard glass shatter, and a dog howling. And then, the sound he didn’t want to hear, her voice.

“Lemme, let me out! Let me out!”

And more struggling, panting, at which he forced himself up and ran towards the blob.

“LET HER GO! MARIZZA! Let her go, you bastards!”

“Tell it to the judge, boy.”

The last thing he saw before falling unconscious to the man’s kick was Marizza’s struggling face.

Horror took over him. Pain, anxiety. And then...Darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

He woke up to the feeling of wetness in his palm and a sound similar to a howl. The first thing he saw opening his eyes, apart from the blurriness, was Napo tugging at him.

He winced as he placed a hand over the dog and tried to reinstall himself. Pablo took a look around and noticed the broken vase, the scattered papers, the table turned over its head, the unhinged door...His head hurt so much...The pain, the confusion...And then he remembered, and he damned himself for not acting faster.

It’d be too late to call for her, since he was sure they had left hours ago, based by the sunlight, and he would have no idea where to search for in the first place…

But he couldn’t stand with his arms crossed either.

He rushed to the phone, ignoring the massive headache he was conjuring while he marked the numbers. _Come on, come on, come on..._ He mentally cursed as the phone kept him on line.

And then…

“Hello?”

“Luján, Luján! Call Marcos and Manuel and the three of you come running here, to my house. Something bad has happened, and I need to know something. Only the three of you.”

“Pablo? Is that you? What happened!?”  
  
“Something very bad, with Marizza. You must come now, there’s no time to lose! I’ll tell you when you’re over.”

“Marizza!?”  
  
“JUST COME OVER. It’s too serious to tell you on the phone. And remember to bring Manuel and Marcos with you!”

He hung up at that. He hated being so hastily, but the headache was worsening by the minute, and he was desperate not knowing what to do. _Where could she be..._ He decided that first, while waiting for Manuel and the others to arrive, he’d at least calm his head, so he prepared a glass of water and a few pills to calm the hotness of his temples.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived to the scene of the crime.

“Pablo, what happened? You sounded terrible on the phone.”  
  
“Wow, what happened here?” Manuel was quick to pick on the mess. “Did you two get into a fight?”  
  
“I wish.”

“Don’t joke.” Marcos’ face was contorted into a worried expression. “This isn’t a couple’s fight. What’s happened here!?”

No, he was right, he couldn’t keep a joke in a moment like this.  
  
“Marizza’s been kidnapped.”

“Wait what!?”

The three’s pale faces turned to look at him, while he recalled faintly the events in his head.

“This big brute in overalls called to the door and he came in, bashed my head and then took Marizza away."

“Well, she put up a big fight.”

“This is no time for jokes! Pablo, how the hell did that happen!? You know this man? What would he want with Marizza!?”

Luján could have almost pushed him to the floor with her strength, but he found enough force of his own to stand up to her.

“No, no, it’s too sudden, Marizza and I were talking...” He then recalled the conversation they had before the bell rang, and his bowels twisted with the idea of the baby having gotten hurt in the fight. He preferred to omit that. “...And the bell rang, and it sounded...It sounded like Mia.” He avoided looking at Manuel, knowing his reaction wouldn’t be too pleasant.

“Wait, Mia? How can Mia even be in this? Mia kidnapping Marizza? Come on Pablo, that’s crazy talk.”

“...I know, and now I know it’s not her...But it was a person that _sounded_ like Mia. At first we even thought she had the flu.”

“So this person _impersonated_ Mia, more like.” Manuel commented. He seemed relieved, but worried as well. “But there was a woman.”  
  
“...I didn’t see one. When I opened the door, I just saw a big man, and he bashed my head quickly.”

“And then he took Marizza.”

“Well, what are we waiting for!? We need to leave now!” Luján remarked. “Pablo, come on! Move it!”

“Wait, wait! He can’t act if he doesn’t even know where she is! Nor who has her...”

“...I think I know the person who’s behind this. A person who hires bodyguards...”

“Ah, well, that’s another clue that it can’t be Mia. Mia never goes around with bodyguards...”  
  
“...And I’m not acting because I know her, and she could hurt Marizza.”  
  
“Hurt her? Pablo, who are you talking about?”

“...I think my dad’s behind this.”  
  
“...Nah, that can’t be. Your dad’s still in jail, he can’t...”  
  
“He’s acting behind someone...Someone is acting on his orders. There lies the difference.”

The four stood silent at that, finally understanding his words. _It all points to her._

But could he tell them that? They didn’t know her as well as he did, and he’d look like a lunatic spouting weird comments about her. But on the other hand...It _had_ been her.  
  
“We need to call somebody. Maybe Franco or Sonia...”  
  
“No, no, Sonia no. She’ll arm a huge scandal, and I’m scared this person will hurt Marizza if we try something big. We gotta go lowkey on this.”

“Hurt her? Again? Oh god, Pablo, just with whom are you involved with!?”

“We tell Mia? Or maybe somebody else?”

“I told you, we have to be low-key about this. The fewer people know of this, the better.” He turned to Marcos and Luján. “I need to speak with the Monteros, with Selina most of all.”

“Selina? Wait, wait, you don’t suppose…? Oh no.”  
  
“...I need to speak with her.”

Manuel was confused about this; he figured, due to being the least informed about this. He felt bad for his friend, but on the other hand, he also did not want to overwhelm him. He never fully recovered from the operation, so to suddenly get him involved in this crazy scheme and complot...No, that was too much.

“Who’s this Selina?”  
  
“It’s that woman on tv who wants Bustamante’s freedom.”

Manuel arched an eyebrow at that.

“Wait, that girl? Then...No, no, you can’t be serious...”

“But it’s true, it’s true! She’s my dad’s puppet, obeying to his every whim, he probably told her to take Marizza away. He’s doing it to get to me, he knows it!”

He was starting to loose his cool, and he didn’t want to, but things got more and more tense the more time passed. If he didn’t know of her whereabouts…

“Pablo...We know where she lives.” Marcos started, doubtful. “At least her family...We could show you where it is.”

“Oh, pleasepleaseplease…”

A half an hour later, they were there. Pablo stood at the door, while his three friends awaited at the car. He felt like wanting to rush into the door until he landed on top of her, but he knew they would want a savage reaction out of him. He’d better play the gentlemen to them.

“Hello?”

“Good day, sir.” A man, presumably the butler, opened the door to him. “Is there anything the matter?”

“...Is...Is Miss Selina there?”

“Miss Montero is out at the moment, but we’ll surely take any message you have for her.”  
  
“I need to speak to her, it’s urgent.”

“Name?”  
  
“...Pablo.”

“Pablo what? She knows plenty of Pablos.”

“She’ll know me.”

“i’m sorry, sir, I cannot simply take your name and not more.”  
  
“...Bustamante.”  
  
“Ah! I see. Alright then, Mr. Bustamante...We’ll alert miss Selina of you. Won’t you have any number for her to call you?”

 _No need, since she can easily come to my house, atop her gorilla._ But he needed to play the rational one in this moment. So he just gave in and gave the man his phone number. Maybe if he was smarter, he would’ve given a false number, but he needed to play by her rules at this point.

A few hours later, the phone rang. And there came her voice, as sweet as fresh water.

“ _Pablo, is something the matter? They told me you came to my house searching for me.”_

“We need to talk, Selina...Something...Something urgent has happened. I can’t tell you over the phone, but we need to talk about it.”  
  
_“Oh, certainly! You sound so worried...Well then, today I have a tight schedule, but...”_  
  
“No, the sooner we talk, the better.”

“ _I like your decisiveness, Pablo, but I’m really busy...Hmm, how about in two days we meet at the same park we met last time?”_

“Alright, but please be fast. You’re the only one who can help me now.”

“ _I’ll be that day, I promise. I’ll call you.”_

She hung up the phone, and he laid it down on the table once the conversation ended. He hated being so passive, and acting so placidly, but if she was in danger, he needed to play with Selina’s rules. Otherwise…

He damned himself for not being more careful. If he had just gotten up soon enough, and broken that goon’s hand as he laid it over Marizza’s head…He kicked the chair in anger as the events repeated themselves on his mind.

What could he have done to anger him in such a manner? What? Could Sergio have known of the baby? No, it was too early for him to get an idea...So then...What had been the incentive? Because this had all of Sergio’s footprints. The kidnapping, the rough way in which the goon entered the house...All of these were his signature moves.

 _Don’t be stupid. You know why he’d take her._ He knows him too well. He knows that if Marizza was in danger, Pablo would jump in to save her. Or, he could take him and turn him into his own puppet, subservient and obedient to his every whim.

But Marizza wasn’t some docile lamb, either; knowing her, she was probably already out and running on her way back home, and he wouldn’t need to play the old gallant prince to save her, either. But, then again, this was real life, not some dumb movie, so it’s not wrong to need help for this.

 _Then again, maybe Selina won’t like her fire, and would try to hurt her so she’d remain quiet..._ The thought haunted him throughout the whole night, and the next two days he’d spent them in agony.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I've gotten this idea/headcanon that Pablo could be bi, and I'm not gonna lie, I rather like it, and I think the narrative sorta can support the theory. Of course, his love towards Marizza is unquestionable, no one's denying that, but sometimes then I think about all the girls he tried to "woo" and how sometimes he over-acted this macho hetero persona alongside Guido and Tomás when they felt their masculinity was being threatened /like at scenes with Rocco, who he himself also had a very bi-ish storyline/, and then I wondered if he compensated acting overly heterosexual mostly to get Sergio's approval, bc his daddy would never accept that his son would be anything but straight...Not to mention there's this tension whenever he had scenes with Manuel...
> 
> .../mindless tumblr rambling/ I mean, yeah, it's not much but I'm kinda liking the idea.
> 
> Also, Felipe's 2006-2007 looks were heavenly. I totally would've liked Manuel much more if he had sported the "Thor" look.
> 
> Final thoughts, Natalie Dormer for Selina's face claim is just about right. She looks great physical-wise alongside Sergio/Boy Olmi. They both have that cold, icy stare down.

“I’m hungry. Gimme something.”  
  
“I already did.”  
  
“That shitty sandwich couldn’t even feed a hungry dog. I dunno if you’re well fed in the zoos, but you should know that young women like me need to be well nourished.”  
  
“You, a well-nourished woman? HAH!”

“Don’t you _hah_ me, King Kong!”  
  
“She’s pretty loud.” His voice seemed to be going in the direction of his left instead of at his back, towards the door, as he had been talking till now.  
  
“Do we gag her?” Replied another voice, similar to his, rogue, low and brutish.  
  
“No need, she’s pretty far from trying to call anyone...But if she insists on being so annoying...”

She jiggled with the chains then, striking them against the iron door of her prison, but it did little to help her. She could not escape in any means possible, true, but she could at least find comfort in bothering her two gorilla captors.

The gorillas had been the only people she had seen and talked with ever since they uncovered that burlap sack from her head. She could not tell what had happened much after they erupted in her house, but next thing she knew, her hands were chained together, and she was sleeping in an old, worn mattress inside what could be best described as a bunker: small, grey, smelly, humid, with only a thin slit allowing bare sunlight for a window, and a huge iron black door being the only true entrance into the room. A million thoughts rushed through her mind as she tried to get up: wondering about Pablo, hoping for a proper exit...But then she remembered her child was jumping up and down in her belly, too, and that made her pause.

A thought occurred to her. What if the gorillas had hurt and made it…? No, no, that couldn’t be. She didn’t know much of the matter, but she guessed she would’ve noticed it: a pain in her belly, a flood of blood...Yet there was nothing. No pain, no spasms, not even a stain in her pants and panties as she took a small look (which was hard to do, the chains got everywhere in the way). She guessed the whelp was well, if a little hungry, just as her.

And she sighed relieved, if only for that.

“I still want my sandwich.” She talked to the door, expecting no response.

“You’ll get a smack to the head if you don’t shut up.”

“Oh, try that!”

“Would you prefer being gagged, girly? A piece of tape isn’t as tasty as a sandwich, but...”

“Ah, so you’re kinky as well? You’d like to see me like that, right?”

She sighed as her body slowly lowered onto the floor. She thought of Pablo, and wondered if he was alright. Had they taken him as well? That punch they gave him seemed pretty strong, maybe it could’ve cracked his skull if the brutes had tried a little bit harder. She would’ve loved to go to her HeMan and calm his big head with an ice pack, but she knew that would be on the last of her to-do list.

“Pablo?” She whispered, knowing he was probably too many miles away and apart from her, but maybe, if he was in a conjoined cell next to her…

The manacles were so tight on her hands she was starting to fear that her wrists would chaffen, but she doubted she would be released. She was taken in chains even to the bathroom, not allowing to even have a moment where the mooks didn’t stare at her. She wasn’t even sure why she had been taken in the first place, outside of some wild guessing that came up in her head.

 _Only someone I know uses mooks_ … _Well, two._ Yeah, it could only be them, she imagined. Them working together to split her and Pablo apart…

...Well, they could try, but they were quite dumb if they thought they would succeed. Marizza wasn’t afraid of them, and Pablo wouldn’t cower before them. _Your tricks don’t scare him anymore, Sergio._

Really, the only way to make this seem less dangerous than it was was for Marizza to leave this prison and rush towards Pablo’s tense arms.

Which wouldn’t be difficult, it wasn’t the first time Marizza had been endangered in such a manner, and certainly wouldn’t be the last. _I’ve got a knack for turning into a damsel._ She had to give Mia credit; despite being a princess and a daddy’s girl, she had never been in the classical damsel role like the other three had been.

Now, if only there was something like a rock, or even a pair of scissors around...

 

–

 

Meanwhile, back at Pablo’s place…

The foursome were awaiting for any update on the situation.

“Say, no, but this lady is very rich, very influential. She helps with charities, gives gifts to children... She’s throwing her life away if she admits she planned the kidnapping.”

“And could easily land in prison, but oh well, if she so wanted to be near her beloved Sergio...” Marcos muttered, the last parts of the sentence said under his breath. Manuel simply shook his head at that.

Manuel had changed his looks in the coming years. He had grown his hair long, alongside a beard, and to make his brown locks more noticeable, he had dyed them blonde. He resembled a god, with the long, blonde mane. More girls commented on him when he walked on the streets than before, and even Mia had to pause a second time and think well of her decisions when she saw him.

Well, Pablo guessed so. He even envied at times how good the new style fit his friend, so alike to a god now. He wondered if, in a way, Manu had styled himself that way to cheer himself up from the massive therapy he had undergone in the years following the operation.

_I better stop thinking like that, sounds like I’m crushing on him. I’m totally not._

Today was not the day Pablo would have to struggle with those feelings. He could talk about that another night, drunk off his ass, without thinking of hostages or babies.

Eventually, he guessed the hairdo worked in a way. Despite struggling with his memory, Manu seemed happier than he had been in a long while.

Meanwhile, Luján was tapping impatiently her foot on the ground.

“I still say we should talk to Sonia. I hate standing and not doing anything, while that slut has probably Marizza chained up in some basement and torturing her.”

“No, she won’t do that.”  
  
“Oh, Pablo, don’t be so naive. You think she’s goo-”  
  
“It’s not about her being good, it’s about her being practical. I know she wants me to obey her whims, and I’m pretty much not gonna help her in anything if Marizza is hurt. These things are a cliché for a reason.”

“You speak as if you know her.”  
  
“She follows what my dad wants. If she’s a bot of him, then I know her pretty well. I know how my father works, thank you.”

But Luján just shook her head. He understood the brunette’s worry, and even shared some of it, but he had to think the best out of this.

Luján and Marcos left an hour later, after getting no response from the phone as they desired. Pablo understood their wishes, and even desired to go to bed as they did, but he had to stay vigilant.

But thankfully, he wasn’t alone. Manuel was sitting in the cushion of the flat, giving every now and then a vague glance to the window.

Pablo was surprised at that.

“You’re staying?”

“Of course, I’m not tired. Marizza’s my friend, and I can’t be calm if she’s been kidnapped.”

“Luján is also her friend.”  
  
“Luján is tired, and she needs to rest. You know she’ll get more restless if she spends more time here...I can wait.”

And a wave of gratitude erupted from within Pablo towards Manuel. He didn’t need to be there, but if he wanted…

“I just don’t want you to get overwhelmed. You shouldn’t really get worked up...”  
  
“Pablo, I’m not so sick and feeble. I can handle myself, I think I can handle this. Besides I’m just making you company, nothing really strenuous...”

He rushed towards the fridge in the kitchen and began rummaging through the content, until he found what he was searching for.

“Ah-jah! Maybe this’ll make the night easier to deal...”

And he put on top of the table two unopened beer bottles. Pablo bit his lower lip at the view, and what it represented.

“You shouldn’t drink.”  
  
“I’d go against my native roots if I didn’t.” He gave him a warm smile. “Besides, the doctor said only a few sips wouldn’t hurt me.”

But Pablo was hesitant. The last thing he needed was for Manuel to suffer an episode, too, and to rush to the hospital just for a small scare. And him, him...He didn’t need to rely on that old poison to deal with his problems.

But Manuel seemed unphased.

“I’m doing this for you, not for me. You need to rest and relax a little. I’m kinda surprised, usually you’re the one to think up plans and act.”  
  
“I would, If I had any control. What’s happening is that I can’t act when I know any mistake could be paid with her life. Selina is bloodthirsty.”

“You think she is. I think you’re mostly imagining stuff about her rather than knowing the real her.”

But even then, he did not like the idea of admitting to himself that he had turned soft. He would’ve rushed to save her...But he did not trust this woman one inch.

So, he opened the beer and began drinking. He guessed alcohol would be the next best thing, now that Marizza was not around to comfort him.  
  
“Have you called to the school to tell she’s...Well, that she’s not-”  
  
“I did. Didn’t need to tell them much details, but I had to.”  
  
“Ah.”

The two men kept on like that for a few more minutes, savouring the taste of the beer over actually conversing. Napoleon every now and then walked up to Pablo and licked his knee, but he knew the pup was missing its mother more than anything. _I’ll bring her back, boy, don’t worry...Along with your little brother...I have to do it._

That gave him courage, if only for a little while. And courage often came hand in hand with faith, so he looked up at Manuel’s golden lion mane, and knew it was time to admit the truth.

“I have something to tell you.”

“About Marizza?”  
  
He nodded.

“It’s about her and me, but keep it between us. I mean it, don’t tell it to Mia, nor Sonia, nor even Luján.”

And that caught Manuel’s attention, enough to make him frown and leave the bottle aside.  
  
“What’s the matter?”  
  
“...Marizza’s pregnant.”

The words flew from his mouth, and stood still in the air for a few moments, until Manuel properly caught them and understood them. His eyes widened and bulged.

“...You’re joking.” He warbled. “She can’t be.”

“She told me the night before she was taken away. Just that morning we were talking about what to do and then they took her.” He paused. “She showed me the test.”

His friend took a moment to understand it all properly.

“...Wow.”

“Yeah, wow.”

“...Well, congrats...But this is really a bad time for it...”

Poor words, but he couldn’t blame him. What could he say at a moment like this? Just rearrange some false conception of joy, and act as if nothing was happening?

_She could easily lose the baby, maybe one of those brutes hit her a bit too hard and…_

Jolly.

"No, but first you'd need to talk with a doctor to be certain..."  
  
"A little hard to do when she's away."

He didn’t speak, but he felt Manuel would’ve began to think the same things he was thinking, for his hand was upon Pablo’s shoulder. His eyes landed on the hand, and he gave in return a soft nod to his friend.

 

Two mornings later, Selina called. He grabbed the phone on the first ring.

“Hello?” His voice sounded dry and hoarse.

“ _Pablo? Yes, just today I managed to get a free schedule. Yes, this afternoon. Would you like to meet again at the café we saw each other in before?”_

“...Y-Yes.”

“ _Excelente. Well, then, adiós. See you.”_

“Was it her?” Manuel’s voice echoed from afar.

“Yes, we’ll see each other this afternoon.”

“Well, then, get ready, get your best clothes, wash yourself...”

“First I have to think up what to properly say to her.”

“And what do you wanna say to her?”  
  
“...I mostly wanna rip her throat out.”

“Nonononono, Pablo, I know it’s hard, believe me, it’s hard, but you have to use your natural cunning to play her game. You want Marizza back safe and sound, right?”  
  
“I know, I know, you’re right, but I keep thinking the worst. I feel like I know everything about this woman yet at the same time I don’t.”

“Just follow her game. Know when to play to her whims and when not. You’re very clever, but your mind right now must be set on releasing Marizza.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaaan writing about the two separated is so anxious...Like the reunion better be a big thing otherwise!
> 
> Otoh, i'm definitely gonna be writing about bi!Pablo. The more I think of it, the more I like it more and more. it contradicts a little bit what's established in canon, but hey, i can make it work.

 

So he did, much to his chagrin. And he waited, waited, waited...Until it was time, and then Manuel and him ventured out into the direction of the café. Pablo’s insides turned into water, but at least he felt a little of comfort with Manuel’s company that afternoon.

The Mexican decided to wait for him in the car, while Pablo settled himself on the balcony of the café and awaited for Satan’s consort.

 _It’ll be easier that way,_ Manuel had said. _If it gets rough, I can intervene, but I doubt things will go that bad. Besides, it’d be better for me to get an idea of this lady, since television and the papers always distort the truth._

And in those moments Pablo considered himself really lucky to have such a friend as Manuel. He felt guilty for not including Guido or Tomás into this, but...They needed to grow a little bit more before being given this serious task.

And she strutted into the café, her light legs bouncing with every step, the dark green suit wrapping tightly around her body as she walked, a light blue shawl covering her shoulders. And on her head, a furry hat rested.

“I came as soon as I could. Pablo, what is it?”

Upon seeing her, Pablo realized shamefully how he felt like his father at that moment, and realized how the old man had fallen in love with Selina in the first place. _If she’s truly guilty of something, it’s of being beautiful._ He cursed himself for the unwanted lust he felt, and he forced himself to replace that sensation with hate.

 _She has your tigress._ _ **Your**_ _**Marizza**_ _. You should feel nothing but_ _contempt_ _towards her._

“You seem worried, Pablo. Have you eaten something? You seem thinner than before. Maybe I could invite you to a coffee? Maybe a cake or a sandwich could fill you up. Granted, I normally wouldn’t eat, but goodness, now that I have a baby on the way...I have to eat for two now.”

He had forgotten all about the pregnancy, and truth to her word, her stomach showed a little more of a bump than before. _She’s probably in her third month or something._

“Oh, right...”  
  
“Yes, your baby brother. Must be exciting, huh?”

The thought made him squirm. It was so bizarre, the more he thought of it. The woman had flirted with him, a siren boldly calling for a lost sailor, and now she would soon be his step-mother and bring along with her a stepbrother. Incest combined with loathing, implied patricide, adultery and seduction...Fascinating.

But there were more urgent matters at hand.  
  
“...Marizza’s been kidnapped.”

He expected the next reaction, for her to widen her cold blue eyes and gasp, as would befit the wonderful actress that she was. She then wrapped her arms around his own, securing her grip around him.

“Oh, but, but that’s terrible! Have you alerted the police? You must be already filing a report. And a detective? Oh, this could be so dangerous...”

“No, I haven’t. But...”  
  
“Have the kidnappers put you up to date? Do they want money? Because I can help you with that, my family’s got money, enough to cover any payment necessary...”  
  
“...”  
  
“...I understand, Pablo. You might probably not be feeling well, I understand, God knows what may be happening, but I promise you, we’ll find Marizza...”

 _Stay cool, stay cool. Remember what Patricia told you._ He needed to play her game for a while, show his smart manipulative side, as he tended to do...Play with her little games...

“You’re good at this, aren’t you? I mean, you probably have enough contacts to hire a detective.”

She nodded.

“Indeed. Goodness, these things are serious and should be treated at once. I hope God hears us and helps us all the time.”  
  
“Yeah, praying is good, but we have to act. You know...Marizza was a famous singer, and her mother is also...”  
  
“Yes, Sonia Rey, I know...”  
  
“We don’t want any reporters or a big scandal occurring on the news. So we were hesitant to reporting to the police, but I guess...I trusted that you, with your subtle acts and intelligence, could help us and keep us under wraps...”

 _Yes, butter her up, make her feel important..._ Surely that will make her soften around him.

“Oh, you flatter me. I see why you acted like that, very cleverly, I do think I can help you, but I would need at first to get in contacts with personal agents...And above all, be very cautious. We do not know what do they want...”

She raised a finger to her lips, lost in thought.

“But I understand how you feel...I was heartbroken when they took Sergio away. I couldn’t sleep for nights. To think he was gone forever from my hands...”

Was she lying then? Who knew, she could say anything to get a reaction out of him.

“But well, that will change soon.” She turned to him and gave him that infamous smile of hers. “You love her very much, don’t you?”

“Yeah...Since, since I was 16. There’s been nobody else for me. She, she basically changed my life, and how I view things, and...”

He remembered that kiss they shared in the classroom, back in their teens, all alone, amidst doubts and frustrations of their youth, and his stomach fluttered. To see her again like that...To have her warmth in his hands and her lips on his own...

Selina smiled sweetly at that.

“It must be a sweet, genuine love. To love someone like that...It’s the kind of love I always wanted to have in my life, but never could.”

 _And you won’t, with him._ But he wasn’t interested in hearing about her pity party.

“Still, it’s sweet to see romance alive and well in you two. I feel romance is dead in so many couples nowadays...So to see your love so openly displayed...I’ll help you find your princess, Pablo, even if it may be hard.”

That was it. He couldn’t stand it anymore.  
  
“...Why? You probably know where she is.”

“P-pardon?”

He hated being so reckless, he should’ve played her game a little bit more, but on the other hand, he hated playing the fool when he knew right then and there that she was the culprit, that Marizza’s whereabouts kept him up at night while she was doing god knows what...

“You did it. You hired your goons to take her.”

She shook off her arms from his as her face contorted in a disgusted expression.

“How can you say such a cruel thing!? You misjudge me!” She paused. “You think wrongly of me. How could I do such a thing? To get into such trouble?”

“I’m not in your head, but the trail left by you is quite a mark. Big goons, you oh so casually talking about it...What do you want with her, what did Marizza ever do to you?”  
  
“You misjudge me.” He could note the disappointment in her voice, yet her tone was ever as soft and sweet. _You never want to disappoint the press, huh?_ “I want to be your friend. And why would I kidnap an innocent girl? That is illegal.”  
  
“Anyone who knows well of crime knows how to frame a kidnapping.”  
  
“No, no, Pablo, you think wrongly of me. I could never...Marizza is a sweet girl, I have absolutely nothing against her.”  
  
“But you do against _me_. Marizza is just a tool for you to harm me with.”

They paused, her standing in front of him, a few inches away. The closeness she held to him previously seemed to have vanished in that instant.

“It’s foolish, I would never do such a thing. It’s a mad man’s act.”

“Choose wisely your battles, Selina. Tigers don’t bode well in cages.”

That was clever, perhaps a little too clever, but he wanted to make his motivations known to the queen as soon as possible. She looked at him curious, with almost a hint of defiance in her stare, and then...Ice.  
  
“Neither do lions.”

 

And with that, she told him everything. What her intentions were, where her loyalties lied, her true nature...Everything.

 “You took my love away from me, so I’ll take your darling, too.”

 _Ah, payback._ Funny, now that he thought of it, the two of them were in the same circumstances. She hated him for placing Sergio in prison, and he loathed her for taking Marizza away in retaliation.

That did not mean he wanted to rip out her throat any less. 

But, should he really be angry at her? She was just a lackey, after all. This had all of Sergio Bustamante’s footprints. _And she’s falling like a fly into his web._

He was just glad her mask was finally off, at least.

“You’re smart, Pablo, but you should’ve used your Bustamante brain a little bit more...Still, your words were convincing...For a little while.” 

“So what do you want me to do?”

“Easy, you follow our instructions, allow Sergio to be free, attend our wedding...And your wife will be out sooner rather than later.” 

“NO! No, no, nonononoonono, you’re crazy, you can’t do that.”

He just lost his cool, but hearing about Sergio was enough to put him on edge.

“Then I’m sorry, but we cannot get on proper terms. Sergio needs to be free.”

“He’s a cruel man, he’s brainwashed you, you really cannot be serious on releasing him...”

“No, Pablo, I understand him, I have spoken with him, he’s a new man...He needs to be freed, much like your princess does. Cages do not fit well big cats. Small cats, well, we can adapt.”

So she knew about her famous nickname…

The queen narrowed her eyes as she studied him closely.

“I will help you. I promise you. Let Sergio go, and Marizza will be in your arms. You just go to our wedding, and then you can forget everything about us.”

 _I see, Lady Macbeth._ But he knew Sergio would never leave him alone. But, to free Marizza...And the baby…

She then did the unexpected, and placed her lips upon his. It was a small act, finished almost instantly, but he withdrew as soon as it began. A kiss…

 _No_ , if she thought she could win him by seducing him, she was sadly mistaken.

“Nonononon, don’t do that. _Don’t do that._ ”

“I thought it could soften you...Please, Pablo...Let me help you, as you help me. This could be our little secret...”

He paused, trying to forget her minty lips upon his.

“Alright, Selina, I’ll play by your words...As long as you don’t do that or the like again...I’ll help you.”

“Really? Oh, Pablo...”  
  
“Just one thing: harm Marizza in any way and you’ll find yourself with your fetus cut out of your stomach and dangling from your intestines.”

Her eyes widened at that, and her little smile decreased. _I’m not your little mouse, kitten. You better learn our terms and agreements._ Nothing else mattered, so long as Marizza was safe.

“Ooh, harsh. I see your inner Bustamante had to burst from you.”

She thought he would get mad at that, but the therapy had worked out. Those little taunts didn’t bother her anymore. _Sergio and I have drifted apart,_ _she can’t taunt me with any comparison bullshit anymore._

“Selina, you’re a sad woman. You’re wealthy, smart, talented, pretty. You could do almost everything in life...And yet you’re here vouching for a monster. Sad, really. By this act, your fate is sealed.”

_And don’t come crying for me the moment he hurts you._

“Sergio Bustamante is more a man than you’ll ever be. You just speak since you’re young and don’t know better.”

“You’re wrong, Selina, you’re wrong.”  
  
“Who cares? Remember that I’ve got the key to your princess’ cage. If you refuse to cooperate, well, I’ll move her to a cell under the sea.”

He had enough; he couldn’t recall the next thing as he slammed his fist over her throat, slamming all of his weight over her petite body. He knew by doing such a dangerous act he’d blow his position and his chances of saving Marizza, but the woman had come to represent an image of hate much akin to his father, and to think his disgusting sperm was growing within her…

“HEL-” She tried to call, but his hands were so firm on her throat, she was about to choke. Pablo pushed, not caring about anything else, only desiring to get rid of the witch…

Until a strong arm came from behind him and pulled him up, a dark voice speaking amidst the chokes.

“Leave the lady alone, unless you want me to crack your skull.”

Yes, one of her goons had accompanied her on their little visit. He guessed that was due, but he would’ve admitted it was pretty clever how they had hidden till then. He didn’t even notice them.

“PABLO! PABLO, WAIT!”

That was Manuel’s voice, calling to him amidst Selina’s cries and the horrified crowd that had formed around them. Just then Pablo realized his surroundings, and how foolish he had acted. _What if she decides to retaliate this with Marizza!? Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Manuel was trying to reach them, but other two gorillas in black suits were holding him back from his friend. Pablo noticed his shiny golden mane glittering in the street and he so wished he would’ve stayed in the car, to not see this embarrassing moment.

She kept weeping, and only until the brute and the surrounding crowd left did her tears vanish and her cold stare returned. _She’s a great actress, she should’ve gone into acting instead of this political farce._

Her body was still spread wide on the floor, but her glance never left his figure.

“Good, Pablo, that’s what I was expecting to see. That rage, that anger, release it. Perhaps it can help you get closer to your Marizzita...Must be nice living in conjoined cells.”

“Leave her be, you can’t keep doing this, and I won’t...”  
  
“You won’t? But what will you do, then? Ask your friends for help? I can kidnap them as well. Your mexican friend and the swimming coach, that brutish woman, yes, Pablo, I can take them as well. I know _all_ about you.”

Those words sent shivers down his spine upon being heard. _How_ much did this woman know, and how did she know? Did Sergio spill all the beans? There were a lot of secrets still hidden in Pablo Bustamante’s chest, some even he dared to not touch.

“You, you can’t...You can’t do this...You claimed you loved our music.”  
  
“I did, but I love Sergio much more. And if he’s in jeopardy...I’ll stand by him. Besides” She added nonchalantly. “You weren’t very good. If you had something like Jimi Hendrix...Now then we’d be talking.”

“...Forgive me. That was stupid.”  
  
“It was.” Her eyes had basically daggers at their corners. “But I can forget this if you still follow my terms. And then your precious redhead will be back in your arms.”

“...I can’t...”

She narrowed her eyes, and with a wave of her hand, her mooks were at her sides, expecting her next command.

“We’ll be in contact.”

And they left, leaving him behind, with his fingers hurting, and Manuel running up to him. The man panted once he arrived at his and laid a hand over the blonde’s shoulder.  
  
“Are you crazy? What made you think to..-to attack her?”

“She knows. She knows.” He couldn’t answer Manuel’s question, but he couldn’t forget her words either. “She knows of you. She knows of Luján. She knows of Sonia. She won’t rest until Sergio is freed. She wants me to help her in any way possible. She’s even said she’s willing to kidnap you if I refuse to help her.”

“Kidnap me!?”

“And you, and Luján, and probably Tomás and Guido if we tell them of this too. She has Marizza, she’s willing to hurt her if she doesn’t get her way.”

And the weight of her thoughts just fell on him, and he understood now more than before how _moronic_ it had been to assault her in that way.

The silence fell upon the two until Manuel broke it with the most poignant thing said that afternoon.

“We’re really fucked.”

 


End file.
